Conventional methods exist to determine various media scattering properties, and, in particular, to determine optical properties of scattering media. Scattering media include, for example, fluid media in which particles are distributed or suspended. For example, particles suspended in a fluid may scatter incident light according to a certain angular distribution, and/or may attenuate transmission of the incident light to an identifiable extent. As a result, an intensity distribution or other characteristics of light passing through such a scattering media may be affected, and these effects may be measured and analyzed.